Always n' Forever
by cUtEaZnsWeEtiE
Summary: ~*Chap 8 Up!*~ Cho Chang falls in love with her best friend, *Oliver Wood!* But soon finds that she has true feelings for *Draco Malfoy!* The 2 *CUTIEZ* of the skool! R/R!
1. Best Friends

-!-aLwAyS aNd FoReVeR-!-  
  
+DiScLaImEr+ I don't own any Harry Potter Characters  
  
+AuThOrS NoTe+ Hey! Okay! Lets just pretend that Harry, Draco, Cho, Ron, Hermoine, etc r all in 5th year, k?! And Oliver is a 6th.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**BeSt FrIeNdS!**  
  
"Cho! Cho!" Cho turns around to see her friend Laura running after her.  
  
"hey!" Cho says as she hugs her friend. It was the first day of school for the Hogwarts students. Cho was now a Fifth year! She was so excited to start fresh, and new.  
  
She walked with her many friends to the great hall when she heard her name again.  
  
"cho!" she twirled around and saw Oliver Wood, one of her best friends.  
  
He looked different....cuter.  
  
"Hello?" Oliver said waving a hand over her face.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, hey!" She said as they hugged.  
  
"How've yah been?" he asked as they both sat down. He sat in the ravenclaw table.  
  
"good" She said and they both started a conversation that lasted till the end of dinner.  
  
Oliver walked her up to the Ravenclaw portrait.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said.  
  
"Of course" Cho said, smiling. They hugged once more and then they both went their separate ways.  
  
She walked up to her dormitory and just lied there in bed,thinking.  
  
"Hey, are you still up?" You hear Laura say.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Cho quickly says.  
  
"are you okay?" She says.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about Oliver" Cho says without thinking. After 5 seconds, she finally realizes what she said.  
  
"Oh! No! I mean....um.." But too late!  
  
"You like him, don't you?!" Laura said.  
  
"No! Of Course not! We're just friends....friends...and that's all!" Cho said quickly and a bit nervously.  
  
"You can tell me you know." Laura said in a best friend sort of way.  
  
"I don't know" Cho finally said. "I think I'm going to try to sleep, wouldn't want to look drowsy during class" She said as she pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was a beautiful day! You got dressed and received your schedule. First period, Herbology with the Gryffindors. Second period Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and so on.  
  
She made her way to the Herbology room and sat down. She then saw Oliver arrive through the door.  
  
"Please don't sit next to me, please don't sit next to me" She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Sucks for her, because Oliver went over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"hello cho!" He said Cheerfully.  
  
"hey" She said not looking at him. He was about to speak again but thankfully, Mrs. Sprout came and started the class.  
  
When class was over, she quickly ran to the Transfiguration class room and took a seat next to anyone. When she looked to see who she sat next to, she saw Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey!" She greeted him  
  
"Hey Cho!" He said, really excited but tried not to show it.  
  
Cho and Draco used to be good friends before they were accepted to hogwarts, but once it started, they both went their separate ways and never talked to each other again.  
  
They started a conversation but then Professor Mcgonagal came in and made them be quite. Harry saw them chatting and got extremely jealous and mad.  
  
At the end of class Cho said, "Draco, we have to talk more! Meet me later at the Library to catch up on old times" She said smiling  
  
"Okay, sure" He said knowing that nobody would look for him in the Library. He'd still have his reputation.  
  
"Great" Cho said, starting to leave for her next class. Once she opened the door to her next class, she didn't know that Oliver was in the other side of the door, leaving. They both hit each other and books went flying.  
  
"Sorry" She said. Then she saw Oliver and tried to hide her face because it was bright red!  
  
"It's okay" He said cheerfully.  
  
He finished picking up his books and started helping her. They both reached for her Transfiguration book and their hands touched.  
  
She felt his hand over hers and quickly pulled away.  
  
"heh..heh..." She said nervously. When all the books were off the floor Oliver said  
  
"Well, I better be getting to my next class, wouldn't want to be late." He said while leaving  
  
"Yeah" Cho said staring at him until he disappeared.  
  
"Great" She whispered. "I have a crush on one of my best friends...(Oliver, by the way, not Laura. LOL!)  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter was short, if it was short. Lolz. Anyways! I hope you like it! There will be more Draco later! Hehe. Please Review. You Review, I'll update. ^_- 


	2. Happy Birthday, Cho!

-!-aLwAyS aNd FoReVeR-!-  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
**happy BiRtHdAy ChO**  
  
The next couple of days, Cho and Oliver have became sooo close! Closer then close even! Everyone thought that they both were going out, but they weren't.  
  
"So I'll see you later, cho?" Oliver said in front of the fat lady portrait  
  
"Of course" She said as she walked off.  
  
Oliver climbed through the portrait and sighed. What he didn't know was that George and Fred Weasly were on the couch.  
  
"Had a nice date with your girlfriend Cho?" Fred said as George laughed.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend...." Oliver protested.  
  
"C'mon! She might not be your girlfriend, but we all know that you fancy her!" George said this time and Fred was the one who laughed.  
  
"What?" Oliver said as if that was completely impossible. "Even if I did like Cho, which I don't! She....she probably wouldn't be interested in me, I mean she has more then half of the boys at this school chasing her" Oliver said looking down and sighing.  
  
"OH!!!" George said bonking his head with one of his hand.  
  
"So THAT'S why you wont go for her" Fred said.  
  
"What!" Oliver said again. "You both are wrong" Oliver said as he walked up to the boys dormitories.  
  
Before he opened the door he whispered to himself, "Atleast I think you are"  
  
He then went into his dormitory and fell asleep.  
  
Cho was eating with all her friends. Just then Roger Davis comes up and sits next to her and starts flirting. Cho doesn't notice, she thinks "Flirting" Is just talking.  
  
Oliver opens the door to the Great Hall and sees' Cho talking to Roger and another dozen guys.  
  
He sighs and makes his way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Wood" George and Fred say.  
  
Oliver just stares at his food, not answering them.  
  
They both look at each other and then look at Cho who was swormed with guys all around her. They look back at him and start patting his back.  
  
"I don't understand" Fred Whispered to George  
  
"Oliver was always the lady's man, why doesn't his charms work with Cho?" Fred asked.  
  
"Cause he's not trying" George whispered back still patting Oliver. Oliver then lit up.  
  
"That's it!" He said as he got up and bolted away. 20 minutes later Oliver was running through the halls with a bouquet of flowers. He just remembered that her birthday was today! He started running through the halls with the biggest bouquet of flowers and the prettiest too!  
  
He bumped into Harry who said, "Wood! Where have you been?! Practice started 10 minutes ago!"  
  
Oliver looked at his watch and realized how late he was!  
  
He and Harry ran over to the field, Oliver still holding the flowers.  
  
"Wood!" Fred cried. "Where've you been?!" He said.  
  
"Uh, lost track of time." Oliver quickly said catching his breath.  
  
Fred and George shook their heads then realized that Oliver was carrying a beautiful batch of flowers.  
  
"Who're those flowers for?" George asked suspiciously. '  
  
"Oh, um....those are for...um...my grandma! She's uh....very sick" Oliver lied.  
  
"Right...." Fred said.  
  
Oliver set his broom and flowers down on the bench as he bent down to tie his shoe. On the bouquet of flowers, there was a really big bow on it and the wind made it get stuck to the stringy part of his broom. Not knowing, Oliver just picked up his brook and started practicing.  
  
It was weird how nobody noticed the bouquet of flowers flying around. When they all got back onto the ground, Oliver noticed that the field was now filled with flower pedals.  
  
"OH NO!" He screamed as he picked up what was left of the bouquet.  
  
The whole team saw and started feeling bad. Fred came up and said,  
  
"Oliver....if ch- I mean your grandmother really loves you, then she wont care that your bouquet is totally trashed. She'll love it cause its from you" Fred said eyeing Angelina. She blushed.  
  
Oliver thought, if Cho really does like him, then she'll accept these ugly flowers...er, what's left of it.  
  
He quickly left the field and ran toward the ravenclaw's portrait. The portrait was already slightly opened. Oliver looked at it confused and opened the portrait.  
  
To his surprise, there were over dozens of balloons everywhere, and flowers, teddy bears, cards, etc. Then he saw Cho, sitting on one of the couches talking to Draco.  
  
He knew Draco didn't buy all of the stuff for her cause he read the tags that either said, "Roger Davis, Marcus Flint, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, etc"  
  
"Hey Oliver" Cho said with a smile.  
  
Oliver quickly stashed the flowers behind his back.  
  
"What have you got there?" Cho asked.  
  
"Um....um....its...." He quickly said as he stuck one of his hands inside his quidditch duffel bag and searched for something to give Cho for her birthday. He quickly felt something.  
  
Not knowing what it was, he just pulled it out and said, "happy birthday cho!"  
  
To his horror, it was his water bottle.  
  
"Oh....um....how very..very....nice" She said looking at the water bottle. Oliver just looked at the water bottle then handed it to Cho who examined the bottle.  
  
"A water bottle...." She said "a USED water bottle! Just what I've always wanted! Thanx Oliver" Cho said, and she looked like she truly meant it.  
  
Oliver looked at the water bottle again and saw that it was already more then half way empty.  
  
Draco was trying to stop himself from laughing so hard.  
  
"Uh....uh....your welcome" Oliver said as he took one more good look around the room and left.  
  
Once he left he said to himself. "I'm so stupid!" as he banged him head against the wall several times.  
  
A/N: Second Chapter! Sorry! There'll be more Draco....soon. Maybe. Hehe! Review please! 


	3. What a girl!

-!-aLwAyS aNd FoReVeR-!-  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
**what a girl**  
  
The next morning, Oliver was still embarrassed about the gift he had gave Cho. Throughout the entire day, he tried to avoid her.  
  
"Oliver?" Cho said once he got out of Transfiguration  
  
"Sorry Cho, I can't talk right now" He said with his head pointing down and walking away.  
  
"Oliver! Wait!" Cho yelled after him, but he just kept on walking away.  
  
Then a tear slowly ran down her cheek when someone's hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and to her surprise it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Are-are you okay?" He said.  
  
"ye-yeah, I'm fine" Cho said while whipping her tears away and managing a smile. "I'm sorry, I have to go" she said and walked away.  
  
Oliver have been completely miserable not talking to her too, but he was just so embarrassed.  
  
Okay! I just have to get over Cho! Find someone else, you know? He thought to himself.  
  
He was walking and thinking to himself when he heard someone shout his name.  
  
"Oliver!" He turned around to see Cho racing after him.  
  
"Sorry Cho! I can't talk" He said turning around again and kept on walking.  
  
"OLIVER WOOD!" She shouted. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" he quickly stopped and turned around. She caught up to him, breathless.  
  
"Hurry up cho, I don't have much time to talk." He said.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Uh....um....next class" He quickly said.  
  
"Today's a Saturday" She said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Well....um....i'm going to....to meet a friend....in....in the library" He said folding his arms.  
  
"Oh....which friend?" She questioned him  
  
"Um....the Weasleys!" He quickly said.  
  
"Fine, whatever!" She said. "So....why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"What? I was not!" He protested  
  
"Oh come on Wood, even I'm not that thick!" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well....i've just been really busy with....with stuff!" He said.  
  
"Oliver...." She said calmly. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry for ignoring you but I've really got to go. You know, the Weasley's and everything" He said.  
  
She sighed and said  
  
"Fine" When she said that the Weasley twins past by them. Cho lifted her eyebrows and stared at Oliver.  
  
"Uh, I meant Ron!" He quickly said and left. Cho giggled and left too.  
  
The next couple of days Oliver and Cho have been back to normal. They've been talking again and everything was normal.  
  
"Why do you hang out with that Malfoy kid so much?" He asked her.  
  
"Cause, he's my friend" She said.  
  
"A friend?! Him?! Impossible" Oliver said while throwing rocks in the lake.  
  
"Why not? He's....he's not THAT mean" She said standing next to him.  
  
"He's a Malfoy....that explains enough" He said.  
  
"Whatever you say Oliver" She said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me" He said jokingly.  
  
"And what're you going to do about it?" she said rolling her eyes again.  
  
Oliver took a pile of snow and threw it at her. She too threw a snowball at him and they had a big snowball fight until Laura came.  
  
"Cho! Cho! What are you doing? I need to talk to you!" She shouted.  
  
"I'm coming!" She giggled. She got up and left.  
  
As she left, Oliver whispered, "What a girl"  
  
Cho heard this and smiled to herself.  
  
A/N: Sorry! I didn't really like this chapter, but yeah. I already have everything planned out for what's happening next, but I didn't want it all to happen so fast so I had to just write something down. Sorry if it sucked! Please Review! I'll update soon! ^_~ 


	4. I can't do it

-!-Always n' Forever-!-  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
**I cAn'T dO iT"  
  
Ever since Oliver and Cho were back to normal (you know, like.talking and stuff) everyone's been suspecting that they were going out.  
  
"Hey Cho! Is it true?" Some 3rd year asked her  
  
"Are you really going out with him?" another girl asked her  
  
"Why Oliver?! What ever happened to Harry?" A 6th year asked her.  
  
Cho was feeling dizzy, she had to get away from the crowd. She slowly backed away and people where still shouting questions about Oliver to her. She turned around to see Oliver right in front of her.  
  
"hi" He said looking confused.  
  
"Hey" She replied. Everyone was now quiet, staring at them.  
  
"Stop staring at them! People! Give them some privacy!" Laura yelled. Everyone then went back to their normal tasks. (It's breakfast by the way!) Laura then turned back to her.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone" She said and winked.  
  
You both looked at her weirdly until she disappeared in the crowd. There was an awkward silence between them until Cho finally spoke up.  
  
"So...." she started "Pretty weird what people are saying"  
  
"Yeah.."he said looking down. "pr-pretty weird"  
  
Cho could tell that he was nervous, but didn't know why.  
  
They both said each other's name at the same time.  
  
"Oh, you go" Cho said. "No, no, you" Oliver said. "No, it's okay, go" Cho said.  
  
"Well....ya see, I just...what I mean is....."He looked into Cho's chocolate brown eyes and then sighed and looked back down.  
  
"Do you think we should clear are name? You know...about us?" He finally said.  
  
"Oh..." Cho looked a bit disappointed but tried not to show it. "Yeah, of course, if that's what you want of course"  
  
"Oh yeah, I mean...sure" He said.  
  
"Well, I better go, bye" She said and left him there. She sat back down with Laura at the Ravenclaw table with the rest of her friends.  
  
"So...so tell me everything!" Laura said, stuffing food in her face.  
  
"Nothing, like I said before, we're JUST FRIENDS" Cho said as she put her head in her arms.  
  
"If you say so" she said and continued eating.  
"Oliver! Why are you so stupid?! I mean, you know you like her, why can't you just say 'Cho, I like you, will you go out with me' ugh! You big prat!" Oliver said, talking to himself.  
  
Percy, one of his best friends heard him.  
  
"ooooh! So you like Cho Chang ey?" Percy said in a devilish voice.  
  
"we-well, what I meant to say was..." But before Oliver could finish, Percy cut him off.  
  
"Don't sweat about it, I understand." Percy said. "All you have to do is just ask her out"  
  
"you make it sound so easy, but it's not. I mean, she has more then half the guys in this school going after her, what makes you think she'll go for me?" Oliver said, sadly.  
  
"Just go do it!" Percy said, patting Oliver on the back.  
  
"I-I can't do it" Oliver said looking at Cho surrounded by a lot of guys.  
  
A/N: Aw....poor Oliver, anyways! Remember! This fic is first kinda Cho/Oliver but then it will be Cho/Draco so if u guys hate a Cho/Draco fic, sorry! I'll update soon, please review! ^_- 


	5. The Big Suprise

-!-Always And Forever-!-  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
**The BIG surprise!**  
  
It was finally Christmas! Everyone's thought was to go home, and relax! Oliver was very relieved. He needed sometime to think. He was at the train station, all ready to go home. He saw Cho holding over a dozen gifts. He walked over to her, he still liked her, but tried not to show it.  
  
"Hey Cho" He said  
  
"Oliver!" Cho said excitedly. "I was looking all over for you!" she handed him a gift. "Don't open it until you get in the train, okay?"  
  
"sure" He said and smiled. He also handed her a gift. They both said their good-byes and left. Oliver stuffed the gift in his bag.  
  
Okay! Over Christmas, I'm going to get over Cho! Once and for all! He thought to himself.  
  
A/N: I don't really want to write what happens in the Christmas break, so uh...juz make whatever happen, happen. :D  
  
Everyone was coming back from Christmas break, tired and much more relaxed. Oliver was EXPECIALLY happy! He had finally gotten over Cho!  
  
"Cho!" He called out to her. "Cho! I have some great news!"  
  
"Really? What is it?" She said smiling back to him.  
  
"I got a girlfriend!" He said with the biggest smile on his face. But Cho's smiling face suddenly turned into a sad/shocked kind of face.  
  
"u-uh that's great Oliver....im really ha-happy for you" Her voice was cracking and she wanted to cry.  
  
"Thanx" He said, kind of upset now because Cho wasn't happy for him. "Anyways! Her name is Vivian. She goes here too! She's in Gryffindor. You should meet her, I think you will like her a lot."  
  
"Uh....how about another day? I'm really busy today" She said looking down.  
  
"Okay, sure" He said, cheerfully. "Well, I got to go, bye!" With that he left.  
  
Cho started to form in her eyes, but she did not cry.  
  
The next couple of days, Cho has been trying to avoid Oliver. Whenever he asked her to meet his girlfriend, she made up an excuse.  
  
"Cho?" Oliver said once she got out of class.  
  
"Oh, oliver, sorry, but I have to go to next class." She said walking away from Oliver.  
  
"But next class isn't for a couple of minutes." Oliver called back to her  
  
"Yeah..well..I gotta go meat up with some friends..sorry! Maybe we can talk later." She said and turned her back and left.  
  
She hated ignoring Oliver. He was one of her BEST friends, and she had to run away.  
  
Oliver noticed that Cho was ignoring him. Whenever he was with Vivian....sparks never came up like when he was with Cho. He liked Vivian, a lot, but...he also liked Cho. He didn't know anymore! He was sooooo confused.  
  
"Hey Oliver" He thought it was Cho, but it was Vivian.  
  
"Oh, hey Viv." He said  
  
"Oliver? Are you okay?" she asks, a bit concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he said, sighing.  
  
Oliver went back to the dormitory. He took his suitcase (The one he brought from the Christmas break) He started to unpack, then felt something. It was wrapped. He pulled it out and found that it was Cho's Christmas gift! He forgot ALL about it! He opened it and found a photo album. Inside had lots of pictures of Oliver and Cho, and other people (ex: Like, George and Fred Weasley. Percy, uh..the quidditch team, and yadda yadda ya) He smiled at the pictures and felt more confused then ever.  
  
A/N: OMG! I know!!! That chapter SUCKED!!!! But like...i needed Oliver to get a girlfriend some how in order to have the rest of my story to happen! My other way that made him have a girlfriend made him sound so.player-ish so I decided to make it different. I KNOW IT STILL SUCKS! I hate this chapter too! But it'll get better! I have it all planned out! It's going to be better. Okay, so I know that you know that this sucks, so you don't hafta review and say "IT SUCKS!" cuz..yeah.I already know. SO thanx for noticing anyways! :D hehe..I'll update the next chapter soon!!! It'll be better. 


	6. Too much Butterbeer!

A/N: OMG!!! Im soo sorry! But that last chapter (I deleted it already, it was a chap 6) IT was a mistake!!! That was another story for another fic I was working on a loooooong time ago! Anyways! Just Forget about it!!! SUPER SORRY!!!!!! This is now the REAL ACTUAL chap 6!!! SORRY!  
  
-!-Always n' Forever-!-  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
**Too Much Butterbear**  
  
It's been over a week since Oliver has told Cho about the girlfriend. She was still ignoring him, and practiced quidditch 24/7 to try and get her mind off Oliver.  
  
She was on her comet 260 in the air at the middle of the night. Alone. She loved the privacy, especially outside with the stars, and the moon. She thought that no one could disturb her peace, until she heard...  
  
"hey Cho"  
  
Cho gave out a startled scream and fell off her broom. But was quickly saved by none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You freaky little prat! Don't ever do that again!" Cho shouted.  
  
"Hey! I saved your life!" he said  
  
"But I wouldn't have fallen off if you didn't scare me" She said. Draco was trying to think of another come back but was empty.  
  
Cho started to laugh at him  
  
"What? The king of come backs empty?" She gasped and laughed at the same time  
  
"Shut up!" he said and threw her back onto her own broom.  
  
"well..you might beat my at come backs, but I bet I can beat you racing my broom" he said polishing his Nimbus 2001.  
  
"You might have the faster broom, Malfoy, but I have the better skills!" She said.  
  
"Bring it on, Chang" He said dangerously.  
  
"It's already been brought-on! (HAHA! Not another Teen movie!!)" They both zoomed forward really fast. They didn't even know when they were supposed 2 stop! They just kept on going forward.  
  
After about 10 minutes of flying no where, Cho finally stopped.  
  
"HAHA! I beat you!" Draco said stopping after her.  
  
"I only stopped because we were going no where" She said looking at him with a "isn't it obvious?" look.  
  
"Hey, are you going to that party tomorrow?" Draco asked, changing the subject.  
  
"What party?" She asked, confused. "The one at Hogmeade. They recently built this theater, and for their grand opening their going to host a big dance. Lots of people are going"  
  
"Sounds fun!" She said. "When?"  
  
"Right now.." He said sarcastically. "Tomorrow, at 7:30. Don't be late."  
  
"oo! Hope there's going to be some hot guys there!" She said smiling.  
  
"What? Not enough guy's to drool over you here?" Draco said amazed, then started to laugh.  
  
They both went back to their dormitories and waited for tomorrow to come.  
  
The next day, everybody was asking her if she was going to the dance.  
  
She finally managed to get away from the crowd and found Laura.  
  
"Laura! Thank God its you!" She said relieved.  
  
"Hey! Oliver was looking for you. He told me to tell you to meet him at the library." She said.  
  
"He did??" She says in a disappointment. She just forgot about him and now he's skipping his way back.  
  
"Um...shoot..I just forgot! I have to do something.....tell him I'll talk to him....sometime later. Okay? Thanx!" she didn't even wait for a reply before she left the opposite direction of the library.  
  
When it was time for the dance, Cho was ready. Everyone was dressing either in their most BEST outfit, or their most sluttish outfit. Cho however wore her normal everyday clothes. (not the hogwarts uniform btw) She just wore a tank top and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
She walked down to the dance with a couple of her friends.  
  
"and here we are!" Kim, another one of her friends said.  
  
"Cool" Laura said  
  
"oh my gosh! This place is HUMUNGOUS!" Cho said eyeing the place up and down.  
  
"Well...what're we waiting for? Lets go in!" Kim said tugging on Cho's arm.  
  
Inside the place was packed with all different wizards no younger then 15. Cho stood there watching everyone when her friends grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the dance floor. She started dancing with random people that just happen to come up, and some familiar guys too.  
  
It's been about an hour and half before she and some friends stopped to get some drinks. She was having the time of her life until she spot Oliver and Vivian dancing very close to each other. Cho all of a sudden felt dizzy. She stood there, just staring at them. She didn't feel like dancing anymore after she saw Vivian take him to a nearby couch and started snogging.  
  
She drank about 24 glasses of butterbear before she started feeling...not herself. She was drunk! (In a way...) She started acting all crazy, that is, until Draco came.  
  
"Cho! Glad you made It!" He said.  
  
"Why Wouldn't I make it?" She said, dizzily. She kept swaying back and forth.  
  
"Cho...are you okay?" he asked look a bit worried.  
  
"Im...just fine" she said now holding her head and still swaying back and forth. "How come you have 5 heads?"  
  
He looked at her weirdly.  
  
"She's had about 24 glasses of butterbear. I tried to stop her, but she just kept asking for more. Here, let her drink this, she'll feel better." The bar tender said and handed Draco this clear, bubbly drink.  
  
"Here Cho, drink this" He said and handed her the drink.  
  
"what is it?" She asked, closing her eyes.  
  
"Uh...Butterbear" He said, and with that she started to drink the weird drink. When she was about done, she spat what was left of the drink in her mouth out.  
  
"What the hell?!" she shouted, then clapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the girls bathroom.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Cho! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Laura and Kimmy said slapping Draco, then went chasing after her to the bathroom. Draco stared at the bar tender thinking that he poisoned her.  
  
"She'll throw up all the butterbear then be back to normal" He said then turned around and hoped Draco would go away  
  
He sighed and waited for Cho to come out. She eventually did and looked horrible! She popped about 5,000 breath mints in her mouth, and felt a little better.  
  
"Ugh...I think I'm going to go back to Hogwarts. I've had enough" She said this and stared at Oliver who was still snogging with Vivian.  
  
"Here, I'll walk you back...just to make sure you don't get lost" He said, and smiled. Cho also managed a smile.  
  
"I am never going to dirnk another Butterbear for as long as I live" Cho said and started walking out with Draco.  
  
A/N: Hope ya like this chapter. Next chapter, something unexpected happens! I wonder what! Hehe...you have to read and review to find out! ^_- 


	7. The Unexpected

-!-Always and Forever-!-  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
**The Unexpected**  
  
On their way back to Hogwarts, Cho kept on walking in different directions. She was still a little dizzy from all the butterbear. Good thing Draco was with her, or else she would have been somewhere totally different, like Durmstrang or something.  
  
"No! No! Cho! Come back!" Draco cried, running after Cho who walked into a dark alleyway. About 30 minutes or so, they finally reached Hogwarts.  
  
"Finally..." Draco said, sighing. But being inside Hogwarts didn't make Cho fully aware of where she was going, Draco still had to lead the way. They reached the Slytherin portrait, and when Draco was going to lead her on to the Ravenclaw portrait, Cho stopped him. "no...it's okay, I can make it back on my own now" She said, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said. "Because if your not I can-"  
  
"No...no....I'm fine" she said, and started walking down the hall.  
  
Draco woke up the person (Sorry! I don't know who it is) on the portrait.  
  
"What!" The person yelled grumpily.  
  
"Just let me in!" Draco said harshly because he was so tired. "Dragons Bane" and with that the portrait opened. Draco was just about to go into his common room when he saw Cho walk the opposite direction of the Ravenclaw common room. He sighed and went running after her. He could hear the portrait person cursing at him under his breath.  
  
He lost Cho for a second, but then later found her entering the Library, which was closed.  
  
"Cho! You owe me big for this!" he said as he crept in after her.  
  
He looked for her in the darkness of the library. He couldn't find her until he went all the way to the end where she was sitting on the far corner with one of Hogwarts yearbook.  
  
"Cho?" He said. Cho looked up at him shocked. She quickly whipped her face with her hand. She was crying.  
  
Draco crept closer to her until he could see who she was looking at. It was a picture of Cedric. In the picture, he looked cheerful and happy. He was waving at Cho and Draco from the picture. Tears slowly ran down Cho's cheek.  
  
"Why does bad things always happen to me?" She said when another teardrop ran down her cheek.  
  
"Listen, about Cedric-" Draco began but Cho cut him off short. He wasn't usually this nice, but he was different around Cho.  
  
"Not only Cedric, but my parents divorced during the summer..I'm ignoring the person that I have a huge crush on..." She was going to go on, but now Draco cut her off  
  
"Oliver Wood?" He said and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Not anymore I don't!" She said, sounding a little more confident then before. "He has a girlfriend now...." Her voice cracked at that word....'girlfriend'  
  
She started to tear up again. "She's probably more prettier then me...and smarter then me, and more fun" She said, and looked down at the floor.  
  
Draco felt bad for her, and he kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Listen..."he said, "I see this all the time in movies...people always say 'blah blah blah is a jerk, there's no way he or she is prettier, smarter, and more fun then you' and usually, those people are wrong, cause the other girl is sooo much better then her, but this time, speaking from my heart, that Vivian girl is ugly! You'd beat her any day."  
  
Cho smiled and laughed with Draco.  
  
Cho lifted her head up and stared into his blue/gray eyes. "Thanks, Draco" She said, and was going to give him a small kiss on the cheek when 'accidentally' she kissed him on the lip. She quickly pulled away though.  
  
"Sorry" She muttered, but this time, Draco kissed her. It was longer then the first one, but not by much. When he pulled away, Cho looked really dizzy and shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but then all of a sudden she fainted on Draco. 


	8. Huh?

-!-Always and Forever-!-  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
**hUh?**  
Cho Chang woke up the next day in her bed. Her friends were snoring loudly on their beds. She rubbed her eyes and got up, then fell back down. She felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. She then rubbed her forehead. She had the biggest headache in the world.  
  
"ugh!" she cried. (not cry, but like..frustrated kinda) She tried to remember what she did yesterday to deserve this aching headache. She then remembered Oliver and Vivian..then a big dance..then..there was Draco.  
  
'Draco?' she thought. Hm..  
  
All of a sudden, an image popped up in her head. It was Draco and her kissing.  
  
"what the!" She shouted aloud, waking up Laura and Kimmy.  
  
"Oh, good! Your awake" Laura said yawning.  
  
"yeah.." Cho started, still rubbing her forehead. "Hey-what happened yesterday?"  
  
"What? You don't remember? It was SOME kinda party, wasn't it?" Kimmy said laughing a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cho asked, confused.  
  
"You really don't know?" Laura said, staring at Cho weirdly. Cho just shook her head.  
  
"Well..first, we went to this wicked party! It was some dance" Kimmy started. Cho remembered the dance.  
  
"And then you went and got yourself drunk off like..20 glasses of Butterbeer!" Laura said now starting to laugh.  
  
"Then what?" Cho asked, starting to remember most of what happened that night.  
  
"Um..then.." Kimmy was concentrating hard, she didn't really remember what happened next either.  
  
"Then Draco offered to take you back to Hogwarts." Laura said.  
  
"Then what?!" Cho asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't know. We came home and you were sleeping" Kimmy said.  
  
"Oh.." Cho said a little disappointed.  
  
It was probably all in my head then. Cho thought.  
  
As the three girls walked out of the common room to go to breakfast, they bumped into the Slytherin quidditch team. They were on about their usual cruel remarks about Ravenclaws, and everyone else who wasn't a Slytherin.  
  
Cho caught a glimpse of Draco who was trying to avoid eye contact with Cho. At least, that's what she thought.  
  
"Ugh! Well maybe if you guys weren't so big, fat, and ugly then we'd get out of your way!" Laura shouted at Marcus Flint. Clearly, they have been arguing for quiet a while, but Cho didn't notice.  
  
"Oh Shut up!" Draco shouted, defending Marcus. Then the whole team shoved the 3 petite girls out of their way. Draco didn't though. He actually helped them get back to their feet when his teammates were out of eye contact. As he helped Cho, he gave a small smile and quickly left.  
  
"Huh..that was weird. Just a second ago he was yelling at us, and now he's helping us up? What weird kid" Laura said, shaking her head. "Anyways! Lets go!"  
  
Cho Chang looked at Draco weirdly, thought: Wow, I never knew was so cute..whoa! What am I thinking?  
  
She shook her head and followed her friends to the Great hall.  
  
As she was eating, laughing and talking with the crowd that was surrounding her during breakfast, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She saw a pair of piercing, gray/blue eyes. It was Draco.  
  
"CHo..we need to talk about yesterday." He said. Cho wanted to burst out saying 'oh my gosh! So did you really kiss me? Or did I kiss you? Or what happened?!', but she decided to keep quiet, just in case what happened in her 'dream' didn't really happen.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" She blurted out.  
  
"You-you don't remember?" He asked.  
  
"Not..really" You say, and you could see a bit of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Oh..okay then, never mind, forget I said anything" And then he turned around and went back to the Slyterhin table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kimmy asked.  
  
"Um..I'm not sure" Cho says and tries to think really hard about what happened yesterday.  
  
"Are you sure nothing else happened yesterday?" she finally asked after thinking to herself.  
  
"I dunno." Laura says with a big chunk of pancakes in her mouth.  
  
"we came home, and you were asleep. That's all." Laura said, now swallowing her pancake.  
  
Cho wandered her eyes to the Slytherin table, then to Draco. Half of her wanted that kiss to be real, and half of her didn't know what to think.  
  
A/N: Okay! This chapter was really weird..I didn't know how to put it, it'll get better later! Hopefully..hehe, review anyways!~ 


End file.
